


Ich Leibe Ihn

by NEPS (NEPS338)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brotherly - Freeform, Drabble, Family, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEPS338/pseuds/NEPS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil and Ludwig have a brotherly conversation about unrequited love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich Leibe Ihn

Gilbert Beilschmidt couldn't help but feel a smidge of irritation as he saw his love-sick little brother staring out the kitchen window with a hopeless sigh, the breakfast that sat in front of him barely touched. As much as he loved Feliciano, he hated what the Italian was doing to his brother...

"Vhat did he do zis time...?" The elder asked, trying to keep that slight inkling of anger out of his voice and failing.

Ludwig sighed again as he turned to look at his brother, his expression melancholic and disappointed. The younger seemed to be doing a lot of sighing these days...

"Kiku may have mentioned in passing zat zey've slept togezer before..." The blonde replied, his eyes dropping down to his long forgotten breakfast and staring right through it.

The albino brother sat down at the kitchen table with a sigh of his own, gently setting down the mug of coffee he'd poured himself upon entering the room.

"Damn it, Lutz! _Zis stupid crush is going to end up destroying you...!_ " Ludwig flinched slightly at the tone of Gil's voice, but his expression didn't change as he looked up at the older again.

"I know, but... _Ich liebe ihn, bruder._ And zat's not just somezing zat I can turn off..."

Gilbert's eye twitched in irritation, not because of his brother's reply... But because he knew what Ludwig's crush on the petite and flirtatious Italian was doing to him.

"Lutz, _you know Feli isn't the type of guy to be tied down..._ " He started, before the younger cut him off with yet another sigh.

"I know, bruder... Believe me, _I know..._ " He said sadly.

Gil picked up his mug of coffee with a worried expression and stood, knowing that there was nothing that he could do or say to his little brother that would help.

"Vell, I'll see you around I guess..."

"Ja, see you bruder..." Ludwig replied with another one of his trademark sighs.

And with that the older left, still concerned for the blonde but utterly helpless when it came to doing anything about it... Gil hated feeling like this. But still, like it was said before: _there wasn't anything he could do._


End file.
